New World
by Taylor Smashbox
Summary: Max leaves the flock three years later she and her mom and ella move to forks. Just as Max falls for edwardn and forgets about fang he comes back and begs her to come and take over the flock. So ... Edward or Fang? Her first love or imortal love? Good thing its not life or death! (irony because well...)PEASE REVEIW ITS HELPS ME KNOW WHAT TO DO!
1. Playlist

.I personally love music when I'm reading so I made a playlist!

Playlist

Chapter 1-

Taylor Swift – Last Kiss; Because Max misses Fang more than she will ever say.

Chapter2-

The Band Perry- All your life; because Max would do anything for Ella and her mom! It really isn't about any boys yet it's a tribute for Max.

Chapter 3-

Three Days Grace- Pain; I really can't explain why I choose this song it just sets the mood for the chapter.

I also put the Playlist on you tube!

Search: New world-playlist by Taylor Smashbox

Should only have three songs untill i post new chapter! 3


	2. Chapter 1

Max

I looked at Fang. I looked Angel then Nudge ,Iggy ,and Gazzy.

"What do you mean?!" I yelled they did not look at me. " well fine I'll leave don't come to me when you need help"

Fang's hand reached out and held my shoulder. I shrugged it off.

"No, don't" I told he looked down as I walked in and threw everything in a suitcase, I walked out of my room into the Kitchen.I ignored there stares as I took the stash out of the empty baby food jar.

"hey! You cant take that" Angel yelled. I turned to find be hide me reaching for the money. I grabbed her hand and twisted just enough to make her drop the money

"yes I can I earned this money that is why I'm gone on Fridays you didn't know that did you? Well boo hoo" I told her meanly. I snatched up the money and I jumped off the porch in to the open air. As soon as I was far enough I sat down and called my mom  
"Mom"

"Yes dear ?"

"The flock told me to leave so I did where do I go?"

"Sweetie are you ok?" she paused then continued slowly "fly to me ill make arrangements call me when you here okay? You have you stuff right?

"Yes mom thank you"

"Wait what about … Fang?"

"Yes he dumped right before umm… I got to go ok?" I did not need Fang memories.

"Bye" I snapped the phone shut. And I flew on…

Three years later

"Ella! Where is my red shirt?" I yelled loudly then my door opened and she walked in.

"Right here" she said as her hand pointed to herself then smiled like a model

"oh Ella that looks great on you can keep it but wash it carefully because that's a special edition Marc by Marc Jacobs" her face lifted and a smile grew.

Good she needed a cheer up. She has been sad since our mother told us we were moving to forks a small town in Washington. She was mostly sad that we had to move because of her boyfriend. She knew they weren't going last too long if we moved far away. Me? No I didn't date since fang… and I was never asked… Ella swears I lie and secretly date.

sad right? I know. Maybe in forks someone can mend my broken heart? Yeah right. Do I have a chance in a population of 1000 if I didn't have a chance in Paradise valley of over 10000? No not really. Did Ella? Most definitely

She had wonderful flowing long hair with light brown highlights.

I had short dirty blonde hair.

My sister was beautiful. Sometimes I envied her wonderful looks. I take that back. All the time.

And a plus was she was normal. She didn't have wings. She had a good chance even in forks.

Oh yeah I have a new power- My left shoots out fire my Right hand shoots out ice/water.

Freak right?


	3. Chapter 2

Max

On the plane ride I gave Ella tips on her hair and I braided it. I helped my mom on a word game. I told her I would cook.(over the past three years I learned how to cook) she gratefully gave me they keys to the mess hall. In the car my mom rented to get home in I told Ella She was in charge of assigning rooms. She happy about that .

When we got there Ella took the room upstairs to left next to mom. Mine was on the right. I unpacked slowly jus for something to do .When I was dropping off all my shampoo and face wash I looked and saw Ella on her laptop skyping her boyfriend. I looked in her room she already had posters on the wall. I turned. Ella called me to come over.

"Hello Max!" said Sam on the screen of the laptop.

"Hey Sam how are you?"

"Fine, I miss Ella" Ella blushed and I walked out of the room and went to finish my room. Was it just me or was Sam staring a Ella's chest? No I knew Sam he wouldn't do that he a very nice boy. Shaking my head I finished my room and I bought out the laptop Fang stole once…

I mostly out of complete boredom looked at fangs blog but I stopped when I was about to cry yeah so about two seconds. I went down stair to find my mom watching a sports game. What did she like about sports any way?

"Mom can I go fly for few?"

"Sure honey don't stay out to long you have school tomorrow" She said still looking at the TV

"Yeah … school" I said

When I got outside it was dark and … rainy. The wind in my hair was amazing thought I was flying mindlessly until the small town disappeared. I turned around I and looked for something anything…five minutes I found a house with the lights on I almost went down to ask them for direction before I realized I didn't have a car or anything so I fallowed the path to the road then back to the town.

When I got home I wrapped in foil the potatoes in the oven and I started to cook the steak. Ella made the salad though she only talked about what she was going to were tomorrow I told her the red shirt and the black skirt would complement her legs when still be in the school dress cut I had realized mom was gone until she came in an hour later

"Max look what I got you!" she yelled when she came in. Me and Ella came we looked out side and I saw it. It was old and I didn't think I would run but I loved and I could totally rock that car. Later that night mom told me she was working as a cop.

"what but you love animals?!"I yelled

"I know but I you know trying new thing like finding myself"

"oh ok I see"

"that's cool do you get a cop car?"Ella asked. Oh god please let her say no.

"yeah isn't that great?!"she said it was not. Oh well…


	4. Chapter 3

Edward

School is boring for humans so imagine it for someone who has gone through it over and then over then a few more times. There were to new girls so the school was freaking out trying to get their hands on the new toys.

"so the new girl hate us or are they going to ask you out?" Emmet commented thinking of Jessica and the many other girls. I laughed with no humor. I looked at the new girl who was looking at me I looked away swiftly though I saw her face blush wildly. Tried to find her mind but it wasn't there I looked at the table frustrated. I looked for the younger girl Ella mind and found it no trouble.

_I wonder why Max is so upset maybe its fang poor Max I don't know if I could live if that happened to me… I wonder if Sam… _

Weird.

"what wrong Edward?" Alice asked

" I cant read her mind …"I said not looking up "yet her sister is perfect"

"do you think…" Jasper started

_That she is immune to our powers_ he though

"Mabey… mabey she just not thinking" I said with a small smile I added "I mean she moved here"

Rose was thinking something that made me listen.

_Or maybe she came here for all the attention…_

"Well did you ?" I asked wryly

Alice got up threw her food away and left.

"_That is the Cullen I heard Jessica say to the new girl Max. "that's Edward Cullen,Emmett Cullen and Jasper and Rosalie Hale the one who just left was Alice Cullen" of course she would notice them!_

" _they don't look related" Max noted_

"_No just Jasper and Rosalie the rest are adopted by the Cullen foster children"_

"_they look a little old for foster children"_

"_oh yes! Mr. Cullen and his wife are a young couple and Jasper and Rosalie are like niece and nefew .but I think she cant have children"_

"_which one is the one with reddish brown hair?" _My Eyebrow raised

"_oh that's Edward But don't waste your time apparently he doesn't date"_ I smiled

"_they are very… nice looking "Max said. Jessica thought Like you have a chance with him I mean your not even pretty I don't know what mike see's in you!_

At this point I was ready to leave what did I care about this weak girl?

I was sitting in biology when _she_ came in she was walking with Mike Newton. I could smell her from were I sat in the far corner.I wanted so badly to killer right I held the desk the wood crumpled slowly. Then she sat right beside me. Did she WANT to die?! Distracted myself with the realty of killing her the practical stuff though.

If I fallowed her to her truck only her sister would be there and that death would be an easy death snap her sisters neck and then have her to myself… I looked at her and saw her blush the blood rushing to her face. No the death of her sister would raise Question I could lure the girl to the Forrest and I would be able to killer and suck her blood… No! stop. The lack of breath did not effect me but the smell of her stuck in my head was making me go crazy

Suddenly she whipped her hair the second I though It was safe she pulled it into a pony.

Oh god I was going to kill this girl the blood was so sweet. I wonder what it would taste like the pulse that quickened when I glared at her. She was sent to destroy oh god this was bad. No what would Carsile say he built this for us I couldn't be the one to destroy it it could at least me Emmett or jasper… Five Minutes until the bell…

When it rang I got up to fast and left to fast I went t my next class Spanish Emmett was in this class

Emmett looked up as I walked in

_Edward you look like you're on crack you OK?_

"yeah fine"

_Sure what happened in your class you shouldn't lie you may go to hell"_

When looked up he was smiling

After Spanish I walked in to the office to chance my secudal. When someone walked in I didn't look up to see who was standing behind me.

"Please there has to be another time for biology anytime!"

"I am sorry there are no more open slots for Biology" said another person walked and the air stirred.I breathed in a annoyed breath only to want that I never breath. She was in here I the smell so warm and wonderful… And there were only two mere humans in here they would be fast. I knew I had to get out of here. With the last of my Breath I said

" Fine I can see that I impossible thanks so much for your help" I left before she could even think of an answer .


End file.
